Mensonge ou vérité ?
by Neymanga
Summary: Passer au détecteur de mensonge... ce n'est peut-être pas une si grave que ça... ou pas...


**Hey!**

 **Petit os, assez court, parce que j'avais une folle envie d'écrire. J'ai écrit au feeling donc il est possible que ma fin ne plaise pas mais j'aime bien m'arrêter sur ce genre de phrase. Bref! Vous verrez. Petit truc, TRES IMPORTANT! PArr rapport à la famille Todoroki, Shouto n'a pas de frère jumeaux, je l'avais juste écrit comme ça dans bouleversement parce que, un, ça m'arrangeais, deux, je fais ce que je veux, et trois, avant je savais pas. Maintenant que je sais, j'ai corrigé... pas dans bouleversement par contre, ce serait trop chiant.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

-TODOROKI !

Le jeune garçon était en train de marcher vers la cafétéria quand Mei Hatsume passa devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le bicolore las.

-Est-ce que tu peux tester une machine pour moi ?

-Pas vraiment, je sais très bien ce qui est arrivé à Iida quand il a accepté… répondit Shouto.

-Aller ! Il ne va rien t'arriver et ça ne dureras que 10 minutes ! Assura Mei.

-Ça dépend, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un détecteur de mensonge, répondit-elle.

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun risque ? Questionna le bicolore sceptique.

-Oui, aucun !

-Hm… d'accord…

-OUI !

Elle le prit par le bras et courut vers l'atelier. Elle le fit assoir sur un siège spécial et repartit en lui demanda de l'attendre 3 minutes. Elle revint mais cette fois-ci, accompagné de deux personnes.

-Pourquoi tu as amené Yaoyorozu et Midoriya ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est pour le test.

-D'accord… souffla-t-il de plus en plus sceptique.

Mei tira ses deux « assistants » et les fit assoir sur un tabouret.

-Donc, nous allons poser tour à tour des questions à Todoroki. Si le signal est rouge, alors il nous ment, s'il est vert, il dit la vérité. Par contre, s'il est orange, c'est que c'est une « semi-vérité ». Ce n'est, ni tout à fait un mensonge, ni une vérité.

-Ok, dirent-ils en cœur.

-Petit test pour voir. Dis-nous ton nom et ton prénom, demanda Mei.

-Todoroki Shouto _« Vert »._

-Maintenant, ment nous sur ton âge.

-J'ai, euh, 17 ans, _« Rouge »._

-Ok, c'est bon, je t'en prie Midoriya, pose-lui une question et Todoroki, tu as le droit de mentir.

-Euh… alors, Todoroki-kun… As-tu des frères et sœurs ?

-Oui, _« vert »._

-A toi Yaoyorozu, déclara Mei.

-Tu as combien de frères et sœurs ?

-Deux frères et une sœur, _« Vert »._

-Dans quel ordre ? Demanda Izuku.

-D'abord mon grand frère, ensuite ma sœur, mon autre frère et je suis le dernier, _« Vert »._

-Ce n'est pas drôle si tu n'essaie pas de mentir, s'exclama Mei. Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais savoir si mon bébé marche bien !

-Oui, oui… souffla Shouto.

-Ta date d'anniversaire s'il te plait, demanda Momo.

-Le 3 juin, _« Rouge »._

-Bien ! S'écria Mei.

-Ta place au test d'alter en début d'année, demanda Izuku.

-Deuxième, derrière Yaoyorozu, _« Vert »._

-Bon ! Maintenant, interrompit Mei alors qu'ils étaient bien lancer. Je vais vous demander de lui poser des questions un peu plus personnelles et qui sont plus sujettes au mensonge. Si ça ne te dérange pas Todoroki.

-Faites…

-On est ami n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Momo.

-Bien sûr, _« Vert »._

-C'est un peu naïf comme question mais bon… A toi Midoriya.

-Euh… Est-ce que tu aimes bien traîner avec Iida, Uraraka et moi ?

-Non, _« Rouge »._

-Allez, soyez plus inventif sur les questions !

-Mais on n'a pas vraiment d'idée… répondit Izuku.

-Bon, c'est pas grave, continuer…

-Et, est-ce que tu es content d'être mon ami ? Demanda la vice-délégué avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui, _« Orange »._

-Pourquoi c'est orange ? S'indigna Momo.

-Elle a un soucie ta machine, déclara Shouto.

-Non, elle marche très bien et, justement, ça devient intéressant… dit Mei en prenant un bloc note.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Momo en se tournant vers le bicolore.

-Pas du tout, assura le lycéens _« Vert »._

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas content d'être mon ami ? Questionna Momo perplexe.

-Mais je suis content d'être ton ami ! _« Orange »._

-Mais pourquoi c'est orange alors !

-Il y a peut-être autre chose Todoroki, proposa Izuku.

-Tu nous raconte une semi-vérité, intervint Mei. Tu es content d'être son ami mais il y a autre chose. De la rancœur, je ne pense pas, ou de la jalousie peut-être.

-Je n'ai ni rancœur, ni jalousie, _« Vert »._

-Bah, où est le problème alors ? Demanda Momo.

-Peut-être… commença Izuku hésitant. Peut-être que tu n'aimerais pas être qu'un simple ami.

-Comment ça !? S'exclama le bicolore qui commençait à prendre des couleurs.

-Bah… reprit Izuku. Peut-être que tu veux être son… meilleur ami ?

-C'est vrai ça !? Questionna Momo rayonnante.

Shouto se positionna convenablement dans sa chaise et sourit légèrement face à l'excitation de la vice-déléguée.

-O-oui, répondit-il avec un sourire _« Rouge »._

-Quoi ? S'offusqua Momo, déçu.

-Tu veux peut-être être plus qu'un meilleur ami ? Proposa Izuku.

-N-n-non ! _« Rouge »._

-Mais c'est pas logique, dit Momo perplexe, il y a quoi au-dessus d'un meilleur ami ? Un frère ?

-Mais non, répondit Izuku. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie d'être ton frère, n'est-ce pas Todoroki-kun ?

-Non, je n'ai pas envie d'être son frère, répondit-il en devenant légèrement nerveux par la tournure de la discussion _« Vert »._

-Bah quoi alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… Todoroki-kun, commença Midoriya. C'est un peu indiscret comme question mais… est-ce que tu… par hasard… serais… amoureux de Yaoyorozu ?

Il s'empourpra violement et Momo attendait ça réponse légèrement rouge.

-P-pas du tout ! _« Rouge »._

-Attend… tu es vraiment amoureux de Yaoyorozu ? Demanda Izuku incrédule.

-Mais non ! _« Rouge »._

-Mais si ! Tu es amoureux d'elle ! Ajouta Izuku.

-Non ! _« Rouge »._

-Tu aurais dû nous en parler ! Reprit le successeur d'All might. On t'aurait aidé !

-Pas la peine, vu que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! _« Rouge »._

-Tu… m'aimes ? Demanda Momo en rougissant légèrement alors qu'un discret sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

-Mais non, _« Rouge »,_ je ne suis pas amoureux, _« Rouge »,_ je suis content qu'on soit de bon ami, _« Orange »,_ et je ne souhaite pas plus, _« Rouge »,_ je, je… Et pourquoi c'est rouge !?

-Parce que tu mens ! Répondit Mei.

-Non, je ne mens pas ! _« Rouge »._

-Bah, si ! Réfuta Mei.

-Non ! _« Rouge »._

-Au point où on en est… tu peux le dire Todoroki-kun… déclara Izuku.

-Mais je… mais je… Je, je n'suis même pas sûr que tu m'aimes Yaoyorozu… dit-il rouge de honte _« Vert »._ Puis, même si tu même, je ne pense pas que ce soit de cette manière… _« Vert »._

-Eh bien… tu n'm'a jamais posé la question… répondit Momo en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêner.

-Tu vois, j'en étais sûr… _« Vert »._

-Laisse-là finir Todoroki-kun, déclara Izuku.

Momo S'approcha du bicolore, un peu gêner, alors que celui-ci fixait le sol.

-Je t'aime moi aussi, répondit-elle.

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir…

Momo sourit et attrapa les joues du garçon. Avant qu'il n'eut compris quoi que ce soit, il sentit quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Un baiser… Elle l'embrassait. Momo l'embrassait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et répondu au baiser avec difficulté à cause du trop plein d'émotion qui l'envahissait.

-Bravo Todoroki-kun ! S'exclama Midoriya.

-Mon bébé marche mieux que prévu ! S'enthousiasma Mei.

Momo se décolla de lui et il sourit bêtement.

-Tu vois que je ne dis pas ça que pour te faire plaisir…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? J'ai écrit ça pour passer le temps et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^. Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
